


Hacerse cargo

by Yu_17



Series: MAS siendo tiernos [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: A Marco le gustan las caricias amorosas, Ace y Sabo aman a Marco, M/M, Marco se encarga de su papeleo y generalmente también el de Pops ah, y que le digan cosas bonitas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29417451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yu_17/pseuds/Yu_17
Summary: Marco está haciendo horas extras, y al llegar a casa sus novios quieren hacerse cargo para relajarlo.
Relationships: Fushicho Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace/Sabo
Series: MAS siendo tiernos [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154438
Kudos: 4





	Hacerse cargo

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, generalmente cuando escribo al comienzo pongo una oración o frase para darme contexto, y quizá después no tiene mucho que ver con ella, lo que puse al comienzo para escribir esto fue "Marco es tan 'haré lo que sea necesario para mantener a esta familia".  
> Dejando todo es ya a un lado, pido disculpas a cualquier error que puedan encontrarle, lo acabo de escribir y aunque ya lo revise quizá se me escapó alguna palabra.  
> ¡Espero que lo disfruten!

Marco acaba de recostarse en su cama luego de un largo día de trabajo.

“Mañana también horas extras” les comentó para luego bostezar y seguir hablando “voy a ayudar a Pops con el papeleo, el médico dijo que debe descansar por más tiempo” luego de decir eso sintió como Ace y Sabo se acomodaban más cerca de él, Sabo acariciando por debajo de la camila la columna de Marco y Ace apoyando su mentón en su hombro izquierdo.

“Deja que nos hagamos cargo de ti esta noche” murmuró Ace en su oído antes de comenzar a besar su hombro suavemente, provocando que Marco soltara un leve suspiro.

“Los tres sabemos que te gusta ser mimado” comenta Sabo dejando de acariciar su columna para acercarse a la cabeza de Marco, con unas de sus manos elevó su cabeza y lo besó de una forma brusca pero llena de cariño, al alejarse con una sonrisa algo burlesca mientras observaba los labios de Marco siguió “amas que te elogiemos, que te arruinemos mientras te decimos cuánto te amamos” Marco soltó un leve suspiro tembloroso cuando esas palabras se mezclaron con los dientes de Ace apretando la piel de su cuello con cierto cuidado.

“Amor,” la voz de Ace sonó suave y amorosa “solo asiente con la cabeza y nos haremos cargo de ti”

Marco no pudo evitar volver a suspirar de una forma temblorosa mientras asentía.

_Porque Marco ama que alguien más se haga cargo de él, especialmente si son sus novios._

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! No esperé volver a publicar algo este mes, estoy rindiendo y debo sacar cinco materias para pasar el año y actualmente no puedo enfocarme (como si no tuviera ganas de casi nada) y ayer no pude dormir por ideas relacionadas con estos tres, así que salió esto.
> 
> Ya averiguaré si esta noche si logro dormir, espero que les guste y que se haya entendido.
> 
> (Disculpen las notas muy largas, y si les resultó muy corto, me gustó como quedó y lo dejé así-)
> 
> Eso es todo ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
